Low temperature combustion technology is new combustion technology capable of remarkably reducing exhausted emissions, such as soot and NOx, which are problems in a combustion system, such as a large diesel engine, and in order to practically use the low temperature combustion technology, it is necessary to precisely control a large amount of EGR most of all. To this end, a low pressure or high pressure EGR supply system in the related art adopts a scheme in which an EGR gas supply path and a high pressure EGR valve are provided to a rear end of a turbo charger, and a supply rate of EGR gas supplied to a combustion chamber is adjusted by controlling the EGR valve.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.